The Dragon, the Puppy and the Witch
by Safiremoon
Summary: Anzu is pregnant and says that Seto is the father. On top of all of it there getting married in two weeks. But wait what’s this Seto doesn’t love Anzu, he love’s Jounouchi who’s already left Domino City behind and to top it all off Anzu’s hiding
1. Chapter one: Trapped

First of all so there are no misunderstandings I'M NOT FOR ANZU AND SETO BEING TOGETHER! This is mostly a Shounen-ai fiction (there are some yuri parts) A romance of Jou and Seto got it?  
  
Second I strongly dislike Anzu hell I hate her but she does make the perfect vileness for my new story same goes for Mai.  
  
Warning: The following story contains Shounen-ai, yuri and strong language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or Inu yasha for that matter.  
  
Summary: Anzu is pregnant and says that Seto is the father. On top of all of it there getting married in two weeks. But wait what's this Seto doesn't love Anzu, he love's… Jounouchi who's already left Domino City behind and on top of all of this Anzu's hiding something. Shounen-ai, yaoi, yuri, language and nudity you know all that good stuff.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one: Trapped  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Crap what the hell was that?" Mokuba Kaiba wondered out loud after a loud noise originating from down stairs sent him flying a good ten feet into the air.  
  
Mokuba peered down the long winding main stair case of the house well mansion he and his brother lived in to see say brother cursing some man out in the main hallway in every language he knew and being the CEO of a multi million, multi national corporation he knew a lot of languages. Seeing his brother calm down enough to form sentences in one language he moved closer to see what it was that had his big brother so angry.  
  
"Your positive the results are correct" Seto Kaiba asked the infernal idiot standing in front of him a question he already knew the answer to.   
  
"Yes Master Kaiba as positive as one can be with this type of test but were almost certain that the child miss Mazaki is caring is in fact of the same blood as you sir."  
  
"In other words I'll be a 'daddy' in six months." Seto spat bitterly   
  
"Yes I'm afraid so." Mr. Tanaka stated warily. He well knew the risk of bringing such news to his new boss. He'd only worked at Kaiba Corp. As Seto Kaiba's personal assistant for about two months now but he had already seen the young CEO in many bad moods all mostly surrounding the young Miss Mazaki A slut that one it didn't take a genius to tell that she was no more then a gold digger but master Kaiba fell into her web and that black widow clearly will not stop until she has eaten him alive.   
  
"If that's all you have to inform me of then get out, I do believe you have a stack of paperwork on your desk to take care of at the office."  
  
"Yes Master Kaiba."  
  
Mr. Tanaka left shortly after and Seto went to his home office in hope he could find some project to distract him from his own thoughts. In truth what he really needed was sleep it had been days since he last slept and months since he had a good night's rest, not since he left.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seto's POV  
  
\\\Where am I every thing is so dark I can't see a thing? This place it's so cold and so far away yet so very familiar.  
  
All of a sudden the ground beneath me starts pulling me down like quick sand.  
  
"What in the hell is happening to me"?   
  
Then as fast as it all appeared the darkness was gone it had turned into a blinding white light. I felt safe for the first time, almost happy. He was there with me my koi, Jounouchi my beloved. He brought me into the light from that place of darkness that I stayed in for so long.  
  
I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I wanted to stay in the light but no, no it's all melting away disintegrating right before my very eyes. My vision is turning to flames.   
  
White-hot fire surrounding my body, my soul.  
  
"Jounouchi"  
  
My koi where could he be then I saw him. He was standing with someone but the flames. I couldn't see his face. The man he was pushing Jou, he was pushing him closer and closer to the fire.   
  
" No please don't hurt him take me, take me instead"  
  
I screamed but it was like they couldn't hear me. I watched as my love was pushed into the flames. Watched as they swallowed him alive.   
  
"No" was all could say "No"  
  
The bastard he turned and laughed he laughed at me and for the first time I got a look at his face. The bastard that hurt my koi, the bastard that took him away from me, was me. I looked into my own face unbelieving that I could do that to my Jou.   
  
"Why so doubtful Seto Kaiba after all it was you that pushed him away, you that broke his heart."  
  
I wanted to say 'NO', I wanted to scream and shout denials but what was the point I knew it was me all a long. I knew I would be his destruction he was loving, caring, he had strength, the strength to love I on the other hand I was afraid of loving someone, I was afraid of loving him too much, I was just afraid and it was that fear, my fears that pushed him away.   
  
This unbelievably loud sound almost ruptured my eardrums snapping me out of my trance I turned to see the same flames that engulf my love grow twenty feet in length and spite out a hail storm of fire balls and from the core of the flames of my nightmares emerged Anzu the spiteful witch was wearing a black wedding dress and her stomach was enormous she then began to laugh at me along with myself they were mocking me.///  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" My head shot strait off my laptop which I had been using as pillow. I then realized what it was that had waked me from my nightmare the phone it was ringing.   
  
"WHAT IS IT?"  
  
"What a polite way to answer the phone Seto and here I thought you had manners"  
  
"Anzu what is it that you want with me"  
  
"Well for starters it would be nice if you would give your fiancé a little more respect and lost the attitude"  
  
"You know I just had a dream about you"  
  
"Really how sweet Seto what was it like"  
  
" Well it was realistic that's for sure"  
  
"Ok, I have question it's about the wedding"  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Not happy with the flowers"  
  
"Or is it the music"  
  
"Or maybe the silverware no that's right we already fixed all those things several times over"  
  
"There's no need to get mad I only want us to have a perfect wedding don't you"  
  
"To be perfectly honest I couldn't care less if we got marred in a swamp as long as we just get it over with"  
  
"Look you pompous jerk this is my wedding and it will be perfect got it now did you send the marriage announcement to the Domino Times newspaper or am I going to have to do that myself as well"  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine are wedding announcement will be in the morning paper tomorrow"  
  
"Prefect"  
  
"Now if you not mind I have work to do good bye"  
  
"Yes I do m. . . . "  
  
"He hung up on me, the bastard hung up on me" Anzu Mazaki stated flabbergasted.  
  
"Don't you mean the extremely rich bastard" Anzu's *very* close friend and soon to be matron of honor Mai Kujaku chimed in.  
  
"Whatever he's still a rude bastard "Anzu said hanging up the phone and going back to rummaging through her closet. She was cleaning it out and going through all her stuff after all as soon as she was pronounced Mrs. Seto Kaiba she would be moving into Kaiba's great mansion. She then noticed a skirt laying on the floor and picked it up.   
  
"Mai what do you think about this skirt should I wear it to the party Honda's throwing in my honor"  
  
Mai looked the garment up and down and finally said "Maybe you should choose a different skirt that one look's a bit too skimpy for a pregnant woman" She then finished it with a wink.   
  
"Damn I guess you're right, oh well I'll just wear that dress I just got from the mall" She then scanned the room "Found it" She held up a purple knee length dress with a floral design.  
  
"Perfect, Is your husband to be going to be attending this affair or is he just going to leave you to face the wolfs alone again" Mai Purred.   
  
"Well Seto has to work he's a very important man you know" She was all of a sudden very defensive.  
  
"No need to get testy I was just wondering that's all"  
  
"Fine now help me get ready the party's in a couple hours"  
  
"Okay whatever"  
  
Mai then rose off the bed and began to unbutton Anzu's blouse.  
  
"Mai what are you doing?" Anzu asked trying to suppress a moan as Mai started to kiss her neck.  
  
"I'm helping you get ready for the party you have to get undressed to put your new dress on right" She said seductively her palms resting firmly on Anzu's breasts.  
  
"Well this is not what I had in mind" she argued breathlessly   
  
"Funny it's exactly what I had in mind" Mai purred into her ear then licking it said "The party isn't for hours we have plenty of time"  
  
Anzu gave up on all resistance and tumbled on to her bed pulling Mai with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Mokuba was busy trying to distract his thoroughly irritated brother.  
  
"But Seto why do we have to spend time in the living room why not the family room or den or even the entertainment room" His younger brother wined   
  
"Mokuba I want to know what it is your hiding right now" Seto demanded narrowing his eyes on the worried glance his brother had just shot him.  
  
"It's a surprise big brother," he said laughing nervously.  
  
"Mokuba you know damn well I hate surprises" After saying that he turned and headed for the living room. If his brother wasn't going to tell him what was happening in his own living room he was going to find out for himself.   
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Sorry this chapter was kind of short.   
  
I hope you all liked the first chapter and that you'll send me lots of reviews.   
  
This was the first time I've ever written a story that had any yuri in it yaoi's more my thing so I hope I got the whole Anzu/Mai thing right and I couldn't care less about this couple really it just goes well with the story line. 


	2. Chapter two: The Party

It is I the queen of all evil Shadowgoddess back with a new chapter to my precious story  
  
'The Dragon, the Puppy and the Witch'  
  
WARNING: The following story contains Shounen-ai, yaoi and yuri and also language and violence and some nudity.  
  
DICLAIMER: I think it's pretty clear that I don't own YU-GI-OH cause if I did it wouldn't be a damn kiddy show on the Kids WB.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two: The party  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto stop! The younger Kaiba cried running to catch up with his elder brother after all for each of his long strides he had to take two.  
  
Kaiba came to a halt before the large Cherry doors that separated the enormous living room from the rest of the house but before he could even grasp the freshly polished handle his younger brother came running down the hall and slide in front of him like a pro base ball player sliding into home plate thanks to freshly waxed floor.  
  
"Seto" Gasped the breathless boy" "Seto…you…don't… want to…. Go in there"  
  
"The hell I don't I want to know what the hell is in there that I'm not supposed to see" With that he pushed his breathless brother aside and entered the living room.   
  
The boy in the living room was smirking as the young CEO entered he had heard all the noise on the other side of the door and was more than pleased with his introduction he knew perfectly well that Seto would be surprised to say the lest to see him after all there last meeting had been less then pleasant. He chuckled at the thought of their last confutations drawing the attention of the angry blue-eyed youth.   
  
All Seto could do was gape at the boy before him clearly shocked that the little basterd would have the nerve to show himself under his roof after the stunt he'd pulled the last time.  
  
"Come now Seto is that how you're going to greet you're brother" The green haired boy asked haughtily.  
  
"You're not my brother" He growled throw his clenched teeth in way of a response.  
  
Mokuba looked from one to the other 'They look like two wild animals about to go after each other' Mokuba thought 'Every time Seto and Neo are together a fight erupts ever since Neo tried to take Kaiba Corp away from Seto for the third time'   
  
His playful grin turned to one of malice and his brown eyes glistened like a snake that was about to catch it's pray. " Seto why all the hostility I mean after all you are getting married soon aren't you. This should be the happiest time of your life"  
  
The young man glared at the intruder a low growl escaping his throat " Get out of my house NOW!" his deep blue eyes glowing with suppressed rage.  
  
Neo continued on choosing to ignore Seto's rude comment " The thing that I don't understand is the fact that your marring a woman and not just any woman no the most annoying woman in the world but the strange thing is that I could have sworn that just six months ago you were in love with oh what was his name. You know Blond hair, deep brown puppy dog eyes, a disrespect for all things orderly… Damn what was his name.  
  
Mokuba backed away seeing the crazy look in his older brother's eyes that sent shivers up and down his spine.  
  
Without warning the normally calm CEO launched himself at the boy whom he considered to be his most annoying enemy without a second thought to the consequences.  
  
Anticipating the taller ones move Neo duck out of his stepbrother's path. What he had not counted on was Seto's fast reflexes. Seto grabbed a hold of Neo 's shirt and they both fell forward onto the glass and mahogany coffee table shattering the glass and splintering the wood. All the while making enough noise to wake the dead and scare the living half to death themselves.   
  
The two lay breathing heavily on the wreckage, which had once been a very expensive coffee table. Nether of the two willing to admit that they were both stuck. Between the shattered fragments of glass and painful splinters pushing there way through there skin causing blood to trickle out of the wounds and the pain from there fall shouting up both there bodies the two were pretty much stuck and as neither would ever consider asking for help all they could do was lay there and breath heavily imagining what it would feel like to kill the other.   
  
Mokuba just rolled his eyes at the carnage before him 'Neo did have it coming mentioning Jou and Anzu' He sighed 'But still Seto could have done something better then that I mean what was the point of breaking both his and Neo's back' Shaking his head the youngest Kaiba exited the room knowing better then to even bother calling someone as they would never except the help anyways.  
  
"So bro what was the point of trying to kill the BOTH of us" Neo asked wincing at the pain that was shooting up the arm that he had fallen on. Seto didn't respond but simply stared blankly at ceiling, as it was the only thing in his line of sight.  
  
"All I want to know is what the hell happened while I was gone" Hearing no response from the person next to him he continued "I mean one minute your crazy about that mutt Jounouchi Katsuya the next your engaged to be married to that bitch Anzu Mazaki." And finally a response of course in all honesty it wasn't exactly what Neo had expected. "That bitch happens to be pregnant with my child and you know damn well I could never turn my back on my own child after all I never had much of a family myself unless you count that basterd that called himself are father." He sighed and Neo was shocked at how sincere Seto sounded. He'd never heard him talk so openly before he had always sneered or had on his 'I'm superior to all' tone but never honest to god sincerity and certainly never the pain and anger in his voice with the last part of what he said.  
  
Sometime later after a long period of uncomfortable silence they both got to there feet Neo heading upstairs to his new room. Seto not being in the mood to deal with the green haired intruder removed the pieces of broken glass and wood that had managed to attack him through his black turtleneck and walk up the stair case cursing himself for his stupidity with every step.   
  
Finally making it to his room away from annoyances he shut the door and locked it, he just wanted to be left alone tonight. Tomorrow he would deal with Neo and his other problems but tonight he would try to forget all that and relax even if only for a short time. He made it slowly to his private bathroom on the other side of the room.   
  
Turning on the water as hot as he could stand. He began to relive himself of his cloths first his now ruined black turtleneck was pulled over his head he regarded the marks on his body with mild interest next came the leather shoes that had been hurting his tired feet all day after that he made quick work of his belt which carried the KC logo and his black pants finally he stood in only a pair of blue silk boxers that matched his eyes perfectly. Turning he turned the Silver faucet off before the water could overflow onto the fine Italian marble tiles. Removing his last article of clothing and tossing it across the room he slipped his acing body beneath the welcoming waters of the marble bathtub. Hoping against hope to relax the pain in his body know well enough that it was impossible to soothe the ache in his heart. He winced shifting positions his fall onto the coffee table had only been the last straw in a cycle of self-abuse that had lasted for weeks substituting work for sleep and coffee for meals his body just couldn't take anymore.  
  
After soaking in the now cool bath for about an hour he exited the marble tub water droplets running freely down his well-toned nude form. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist the young CEO moved towards the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small prescription bottle. ' I need some sleep even if I dislike taking these Sleeping pills I need the rest they ensure'  
  
Walking into the bedroom he placed the prescription bottle down next to a glass of mineral water.   
  
Then donning a fresh pair of boxers and his favorite blue silk sleep pants which his former lover had given him.   
  
Closing his eyes against the memories in his mind and the pain shooting up his heart he swallowed two sleeping pills and the glass of water in one go then turning and laying face down on his four poster bed, face buried in his pillow trying not to think about the one thing that had been haunting him the most…Jounouchi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you hurry up all ready can't we go any faster I DO NOT want to be late for MY party"  
  
Anzu complained in her most annoyed tone for the second time in two minutes.  
  
Mai simply rolled her eyes and motioned towards all the cars that surrounded them " Hon in case you hadn't noticed were stuck in a traffic jam"  
  
Anzu narrowed her eyes at the woman beside hers comment. " Of course I can see the traffic I'm not stupid you know I simply do not want to keep my friends waiting any longer as you know friendship is very important to me"  
  
The blond was finding it hard not to laugh at the brunets comments 'I wonder if she really does think that they actually like her I mean it's so obvious that they all dislike and feel sorry for her all save for Honda the lap dog but he doesn't count and me well lets just say' "Your lucky as hell that your fun to fuck Anzu"   
  
"WHAT!" Anzu screeched glaring at Mai "It was you're little games that made us late in the first place" She shoot back.  
  
"Your point being after all I didn't hear you protesting as a matter of YOU were begging ME for more"   
  
Anzu gave no response. She just stared at the car in front of them turning slightly red be it from anger or embarrassment was anybodies guess.  
  
"Oh yes and…" she said bending over to whisper in Anzu's ear " If you really want to keep are relationship a secret you really gotta stop screaming my name at the top of your lungs in bed the neighbors aren't that stupid" Mai laughed watching her friend's face go from pink to red to scarlet.   
  
The rest of the hour long car ride had been silent as they finally reached the front of Honda's apartment building after Mai had parked her blue convertible they had hurried up to Honda's Apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou and Yugi stood side by side both with one hand on their hip and both watching their yamis intently. Bakura and Yami were standing side by side talking not trying to kill each other or even yelling but talking like normal people and that was enough to make both there hikaris sweat drop along with anyone else that knew the sprits and there long standing feud. Nodding their heads in what seemed like some kind of agreement they both walked over to their dates whom were now glaring at the both of them.   
  
"Okay Bakura what the hell are you up to and what was that about" Ryou asked gesturing towards where the two had just been standing.  
  
"My, Bakura your hikari certainly does have a suspicious mind, he must not trust us" The former pharaoh commented all the while snaking his arm around his own hikari then pulling him into a passionate kiss.   
  
Bakura snorted at the pharaoh's actions all the while pulling his glaring hikari into him and planting rough kiss on the soft lips.  
  
A knock at the door brought them all back to their senses.   
  
"It can only be one person, the only person that was coming that isn't here already," Yugi said hearing people sighing and saying that the fun was now over. And sure enough in came the party girl herself Anzu.  
  
"Let's get this party started already the lady of the hour is here," Anzu screeched  
  
"May Ra have mercy on us all" Yami said watching Anzu running off at the mouth to anyone who had this miss fortune of being in her line of sight. Then noticing Bakura had slipped off and was momentarily trying to drown himself in the punch bowl "Hell no your not getting out of this hell without me" Then Yami and Bakura started to fight over who would drown in the punch first.  
  
With a sigh Yugi said to Ryou "Now that's are yamis" Ryou didn't say anything but he did nod his head in agreement .  
  
"You know Mai I was thinking since I don't have a date and you don't have a date maybe we could be each others date" Honda finished with a wink and watched as Mai rolled her eyes and said "I'm really sorry Honda but I'm already kind of seeing someone" with that she turned on her designer heels and went to find Anzu. 'That girl owes me big time'   
  
"Yugi have you heard from Jounouchi lately"   
  
Surprised by Ryou's question Yugi almost dropped the chips he holding. (Hay at lest the food isn't half bad). "No Ryou why do you ask"  
  
"Well I was kind of wondering if he knew about Seto and Anzu's engagement I mean it was a real shock to us imagine what it will be like for him when he finds out"   
  
Yugi bit his bottom lip and was about to say something when the two yamis return snickering.  
  
Scanning the party Mai finally found Anzu standing next to the punch bowl. "Hi Mai want some punch I'm so thirsty this is my third cup it does taste kind of funny thought oh well it must just be some special fruit or something Honda added just for my party"  
  
Mai smiled knowing the secret ingredient was Bakura and Yami's faces being submerged in the red liquid. She glanced over to where Bakura was standing snickering with his look a like Ryou his hair was turning a shade of pinkish red. 'I should tell Anzu what happened to the punch but then again she has been a total bitch as of late and there was that little tantrum she through in my car not to mention leaving me stranded at the door with that pervert Honda'  
  
"Mai is there something on your mind you've been starring at that corner for like an hour is there something wrong" she then started giggling for no apparent reason at all.  
  
"Ah nothing's wrong with me are you felling ok" Anzu instead of answering she started singing Twinkle twinkle little star.  
  
Ryou putting two and two together the laughing yamis and the singing Anzu asked, "What did the two of you do to Anzu"?   
  
Bakura looking at his hikari and with all seriousness said "We did nothing to Anzu" "But we did do something to the punch" Yami chimed in  
  
"And just what might that be" Yugi asked the two  
  
"Remember when we were trying to drown ourselves we were really spiking the punch"   
  
"Oh no" Ryou and Yugi said together both looking over at the now dancing Anzu.  
  
Yugi covered his face with his hands 'This is going to be a long night'  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
It was six am and the dawn was just beginning to make its presents known over the highway.  
  
Of course Mr. Mazaki did not notice this nor was he paying attention to this wife's rantings what he was thinking about was his only daughter and how his friend at the Domino City Times had better have been wrong. There he was enjoying his early retirement with his wife thinking that his daughter would be fine on her own for a couple of months. Good life traning that was what he had said. Next thing he knew a long time friend of his who works at the paper call's him telling him that his daughter Anzu's wedding is going to be on the front page the next day. So he called his nighbor Ken Tenchi. The man knew every thing come to find out that Anzu was… he didn't want think of it… Intimate relations! The neighbors could her down the hall at the very moment that he had called.   
  
"The nerve of that girl Ami"  
  
His wife quietly agreed with him.   
  
At that very moment a motorcycle cut him off. The driver was going at break neck speed towards Domino city.  
  
"Damn punks!" Mr. Mazaki shouted.   
  
Little did Mr. Mazaki know that that punk was flying towards Domino for the same reason that he was. The driver was determined to get some answers for the only person who could answer them.   
  
The driver flew through down town Domino city carrying only one thing with him a copy of the front page of this mornings Domino City Times the very one that held Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki's engagement announcement on the front page.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Note 1: The yamis don't know that Anzu is with child.   
  
Note 2. I in no way condone the endangerment of a unborn child due to alcohol or anything else. 


End file.
